


Heimdall’s Screams

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [67]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Heimdall’s Screams

The entire day, Heimdall refused to let you out of his sights. It didn’t matter what he was doing, if he couldn’t easily find you in his eyesight, he lost it. You would play with him and read, but he seemed unhappy most of the time. It was then Tony voiced his suggestion about Steve. You sighed and glanced at Heimdall. “Want to see Steve?”

Heimdall looked up at you curiously and held his arms up so you could carry him. Lifting him, you kissed his cheek and started out if the room.

Steve was sitting in Benjamin’s room as he napped and looked up from a report he was reading when you walked in. “Hey, buddy.” He smiled at Heimdall.

He clung to you and sniffed, still upset over Thor. “Nothing’s working.” You told him.

Steve’s brows furrowed together and nodded, standing and walking over to you. “Want to hang out with me?” He held out his arms to the sad boy.

Heimdall looked at you, and you nodded. He looked back to Steve and shrugged. He reached for the super soldier and felt comfort in his arms. You rubbed your son’s back gently, hoping this calmed him some. “Nothing helped? At all?”

You shook your head. “If I leave his sight, he screams.”

Steve looked at his mess of curls and ran a hand through them. “I used to lay with him and tell him stories when he was born. Maybe it could help?” 

“I’m willing to try almost anything. Even Thor was a wreck when he left.” You shrugged.

Steve nodded, feeling for them both and for you as well. He took Heimdall to his room and laid back on the bed with him on his chest. You stayed in Benjamin’s room, sitting on the floor and resting your head against the wall. You hoped that Heimdall would be okay without you for a few minutes. You listened for any cries or screams that you were sure would come, but after ten minutes of silence, you felt better.

Letting out a breath, you looked over to Benjamin and smiled. He looked so content as he slept. You touched the plush he was hugging and pulled up his blanket a little to keep your mind busy.

Bucky peeked in and raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, was looking for Steve.”

“He’s with Heimdall. He’s…he’s not dealing with Thor leaving well.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Nothing was working, so Tony suggested Steve.”

Bucky nodded. “I think it’ll work.” He shrugged. “I’ll let you have time with Ben.” He stepped back.

You stepped forward. “Bucky, I’m sorry.” You sighed. “For making you feel like I don’t trust Steve. That wasn’t my intention, or what I was implying.” You explained. “Not even close.”

He shook his head instantly. “I was just defending my friend. I didn’t mean for it to come out harsh or anything.” He shrugged, taking a breath. “One of Steve’s biggest fears is that Stark will be a better dad than he will, but that’s not your fault.”

That made you feel bad, but you gave him a sad smile. “Steve is a great dad.” You told him. “And…I know it’s hard for him to see Tony, and Thor, with Ben, but…” You groaned. “I really hate to put it this way, too- he’s gonna have to get over it. FOR Ben. There will be holidays, and birthday parties. There will be school functions, and more. If he can’t at least be civil, or get rid of the- anger, worry? Whatever this is, Ben will notice at some point. I don’t want him to have that. I’m not saying I want things to be perfect, because they won’t, but…” Sighing, you shook your head. “I don’t know. It’s so messed up.” You groaned.

Bucky felt the need to defend him again but bit his lip harshly instead. He just shook his head and stayed quiet, looking at his hands. “I’ll be in my room, okay?”

Clearly, you’d said the wrong thing. “Yeah. Sure.” You sighed, turning to lean your hands on Ben’s crib, watching him.

Bucky watched you for a minute. “I’m sorry, doll.” He whispered before leaving.

You teared up, clenching your eyes shut as you tried to calm your mood. You just wanted the best for Ben, and that was the bottom line. And now you were losing a good friend. You stayed in Ben’s room until you grew tired, deciding to go check on Steve and Heimdall in case he was being fussy.

Instead, you found them both asleep and smiled softly to yourself before heading towards your room. You felt yourself flop onto the bed and cuddled a pillow, nuzzling your face into it. When the scent hit you, you realized that it smelled like Thor, and you ached to hold him. You sniffled, hoping the two weeks passed fast.

It was eating at you more than usual, and that just bugged you even more. Why did this feel so much more painful? Was it because he had stayed so long between trips, or something else?

Groaning, you rolled to your back and covered your eyes with your arm. “JARVIS, is Tony busy?”

“Never for you, miss.” He replied, making you smile slightly. “Would you like me to send him?”

“Please.” You nodded to yourself, needing some cuddles.

* * *

Tony dropped what he was doing and rushed to you when JARVIS informed him that you needed him. His mind was already racing and he was panting when he walked through your room. “Sweetheart?”

You looked over to him. “Cuddle?” You asked sadly.

He let out a relieved breath and nodded, going over and cuddling to your side. “You okay, sugar?” He kissed your cheek.

“I don’t know why this feels so much worse.” You sighed. “I mean, is it because he’s been going away less and less? Is it because Heimdall is getting older?”

“Probably all of the above.” He nodded. “It has been a while since his last trip alone.”

You turned, burying your face in his chest. “I hate it.” You whined.

“I’m sorry.” He rubbed your lower back. “What can I do?”

“Just hold me.” You gave him a small squeeze. You felt him nod and hold you tighter, making you sigh in comfort. “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of your head, breathing in the smell of your shampoo. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” Him holding you helped him too, his breathing was calmer and he didn’t feel the ache in his chest from his anxiousness. It was like you were the perfect anti anxiety medication.

You nuzzled under his jaw, enjoying the way his facial hair felt. “Can we have a family movie night tonight?”

“Anything you’d like. Want me to order pizza?”

You nodded. “And some breadsticks?”

Tony chuckled. “And breadsticks.” He squeezed your hip.

You smiled gratefully, kissing his jaw. “There’s a new cartoon Heimdall has been into, maybe we can watch that before he goes to bed?”

“Of course. I love seeing what the little God is intp.” Tony smiled. “Love that kid.”

“He loves you, too.” You nodded. “You’re going to be a role model to him.”

His face lit up further. “Never thought that would happen.”

“Just don’t teach him about liking girls.” You teased.

That made Tony laugh. “He’ll look like Goldilocks, sweetheart. Won’t have to.”

You smiled. “Yeah, but he’ll learn to be a gentleman too.”

“Guess I should take notes, too, huh?” He asked teasingly.

“Probably.” You smirked. “But I did fall for your flirty nature first.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, just for you to both sit up at the sound of Heimdall’s crying. “MAMA!”

You immediately ran into the hall, hearing small steps running. “I’m here.” You told him, crouching when you saw him. You held him close, standing as you ‘shhh’d’ him. “I’m sorry, baby.” You cuddled him as Steve came into view. “At least he napped a little.” You nodded as a thank you.

He gave you a sad smile. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“We’re going to be having some pizza, and watching his new favorite cartoon. Join us, and get Bucky, too?” You asked. “I wanted a family movie night, and I know Heimdall loves you all.”

He brightened a little at that. “Sure, I-we’ll be there. Thanks.” He nodded.

You smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” You turned back the way you came. “Come on, let’s go see Tony.”

“Oh ee.” Heimdall mumbled sadly. “Ohhhh eeee.” He sighed.

You squeezed him a little and gently placed him on the bed where Tony was, his little body crawling between you when you laid back down. Tony put his arm around you both. “Hey, little man.”

“Oh ee.” Heimdall looked up at him, tugging his facial hair.

Tony chuckled, letting Heimdall tug for a bit. “I’m getting pizza for dinner. How’s that sound?”

Heimdall nodded, babbling like he was having a conversation. You smiled at that, running your hand through his curly hair, hoping it would soothe him.

Tony reached down for his phone and pulled up a game. “Wanna help me play?”

That seemed to get his attention, making him make grabby hands at the phone. He snuggled up into Tony as he played, making Tony press some buttons too.

Pulling out your phone, you took a few pictures before looking back at the ones of Thor and Heimdall together. You sighed softly and stayed looking at them for a long while.

“Sweetheart?”

“MAMAAA.” Heimdall poked your face, getting your complete attention.

You smiled at him. “Yes?”

“You zoned out on us.” Tony chuckled, but looked concerned. 

Blushing, you shrugged. “Looking at pictures from earlier.”

He kissed your head at that. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Kinda gives me something to look forward to. Getting their first moments together again in a couple weeks.” You smiled.

Tony nodded. “That’s positive.”

“I’m trying to be. We have kids that need me.” You squeezed his hand.

He groaned. “I can’t wait until we have one.”

You chuckled at that. “Never thought I’d see the Tony Stark eager for kids.”

“Me either, sugar.” He sighed, looking at you warmly before closing his eyes to just enjoy the moment.

“Time will fly, and before you know it, we will welcome a tiny Stark.” You told him lovingly.

He chuckled. “I love the sound of that.” His attention went down to Heimdall as he squealed when he won.

“Yay!” He laughed, waving the phone in Tony’s face.

Tony laughed and tickled him. “Such a smart kid.”

“Apparently, that’s how Asgardian kids are. My own kids will be smarter than me before they hit their teens!” You joked.

“They’ll be creating technology for me.” He chuckled.

You smiled at the thought of your kids spending time with Tony in his lab. Your heart fluttered at that, pulling Heimdall on top of you. You tickled his sides, laughing along with him.

“Mama!” He wiggled, giggling uncontrollably.

“God, I love that sound.” Tony grinned, moving to record the two of you.

You continued tickling him, smiling as he squealed. Turning him, you kissed all over his face playfully, a grin on your face.

He painted as you stop tickling him and nuzzled into you. “Mamaaaa.”

“My little man.” You sighed happily, holding him close.

Tony kissed Heimdall’s head, then pecked your lips. “You’re such a good mother.”

Hearing that, you blushed. “You have no idea what that means to me.” 

“Good thing it’s true.” He winked.

“Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you.” JARVIS announced.

You looked at him, raised eyebrow. “You didn’t mention Pepper was coming.” You told him.

He furrowed his brows. “I didn’t know.” He sat up and brushed off his shirt. “I’m sure it’ll be quick.”

“We’ll be here.” You told him.

* * *

Pepper was waiting in the lobby, looking at her phone when Tony walked in. “Pepper.” He said, still surprised that she was there.

She gave a tight lipped smile. “Hey. Was wondering if you’ve filled my position yet?”

“Honestly, no.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Been too busy in the labs, and with the family.”

She nodded, looking down. “I, um, I guess I came here to say I wanted it back.”

His eyebrows shot up. “You want your job back? May I ask why?”

She let out a breath. “I miss it.”

“I’m not sure what I was expecting, but that was not it.” He admitted.

She gave a curt nod. “It’s okay if it’s not possible, just thought I would try.”

Tony shook his head. “I didn’t say that you couldn’t, or that it’s not possible, Pepper.” He pointed out. “If you want your job back, sure. You can start back tomorrow, but I gotta get back upstairs, so unless there was anything else?”

She looked like she wanted to say something but shook her head. “I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then.” He gave her a nod. “And, Heimdall’s having a bit of a rough time, so warning if you hear him yelling.” He told her with a sigh.

“I’ve dealt with worse.” She gave a teasing smile.

He chuckled at that. “He’s half God, Pepper.” He reminded her. “Keep that in mind.” He teased, walking back to the elevator.

Pepper watched him go and looked down, taking a breath before walking back out.

* * *

You were sitting up with Heimdall in your lap when Tony walked back in. Looking up, you noted the confused, and amused, look on his face. “What was that about?” You asked, curious.

“She wants her job back.” He shrugged. “So she’ll be back tomorrow.”

That made you tense slightly, as you knew there was history there. “oh.” You replied, not sure what to say.

“I told her Heimdall is going through a rough patch.” He nodded.

You.chewed on your lip and nodded, running your hand through Heimdall’s hair. If he noticed your discomfort, he didn’t act on it and instead laid back in his spot. Swallowing, you licked your lips. “Did she say anything else?”

He shook his head. “Just told me that she missed it, which was surprising.” He chuckled.

“That is surprising.” You agreed. “She missed handling all of your appointments and meetings?” You had slight judgement in your tone.

“Are you upset I gave her her job back?!” He raised his eyebrows.

You shrugged and just kept your eyes on Heimdall. “I don’t know.” You said softly.

“Why?” He stared at you.

“I know there’s history there. And she’s pretty, and smart….it’s stupid, I know, but ugh…”

Tony kissed your head. “And I’m engaged.”

That made you smile over at him. “Damn straight you are.”

“That’s something you definitely don’t have to worry about okay?” He cupped your chin.

You pecked his lips. “I’ll try. I can’t promise I won’t get a bit jealous now and them, though.” You blushed.

“Then I’ll just have to remind you every time.” He nipped at your neck.

Giggling, you leaned against him. “I’m so thankful for you.”

Heimdall snuggled between you with a grunt. “Oh ee. Mama.” He got your hand and meshed it with Tony’s.

You chuckled at that, giving Tony’s hand a squeeze. “And I know he is, too.”

He smiled at that, cuddling the both of you.

* * *

It had been a rough night with the boys, so when you walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Pepper, you froze for a moment. “M-Morning” you tried.

Pepper just gave a small smile and fixed up the coffee for Tony, used to bringing him everything. However, Tony wasn’t far behind you, carrying Heimdall. “Mama, Oh ee!” He did a little wiggle on Tony’s hip.

“So, I was thinking a trip today? Keep him occupied?” Tony kissed your cheek. “Maybe…the zoo?” He looked at Heimdall, grinning.

You nodded immediately. “That sounds wonderful.” You walked up to him and kissed him deeply, not knowing what came over you.

When you pulled away, Tony smirked. “Let’s hope they nap today.” He winked.

“Let’s hope.” You agreed and went to start on breakfast.

Pepper set his coffee down for him. “Your coffee, Tony.” She said politely.

He barely glanced away from Heimdall for a moment. “Thanks, Pepper.”

Heimdall got shy when he saw her look at him and nuzzled into Tony’s neck. He peeked out for a glance, only to hide again. Tony rubbed his back with a chuckle.

“Pancakes, babe?” You asked.

Tony nodded. “Sure.” He sat with Heimdall on the counter.

Steve shuffled in when you were halfway through mixing the batter, carrying a fussy Benjamin. “Someone’s hungry.” He told you.

“Finish this for me?” You asked, taking the infant. “Were you good for daddy?” You smiled at the infant.

Pepper looked confused. “I thought you were with Thor and Tony?”

Steve watched as you tensed and raised an eyebrow at Pepper. “She is.”

Tony gave her a look as well as you began to nurse Benjamin. You focused on him, not wanting to start your day stressed out. “You’re getting so big.” You rubbed his tiny foot.

Pepper wasn’t having it though and pressed. “So you cheated?”

Steve acted fast. “No, I did. It’s really none of your business though. And you’re being kind of inconsiderate.”

You gave Steve a thankful smile. “For once, I’ll agree with him.” Tony spoke up, not wanting to call him names in front of Heimdall. “Your assistance isn’t really needed right now.”

Heimdall waved as she walked quickly out of the room. 


End file.
